internationalcommunicationculturefandomcom-20200214-history
COMM1107 WK 5
COMM1107 WK 5 Each question is worth four points. You should assign a total of total of 4 points for each question, but can divide the four points amongst multiple alternatives. Your score will be the points assigned for each question corresponding to the correct alternative (i.e. the BEST answer(s) among the four options). 1.The fundamental basis of Held & McGrew's argument is: *The emergence and intensification of the 'globalisation' thesis has led to greater intellectual and public debate The 'globalisation' thesis is the only way to understand the contemporary human condition Globalisation does not exist The 'globalisation' thesis utterly fails to provide strategies to improve the human condition 2.Which is FALSE? 'Globalisation' discourse: None - All are true Intensified debate following the consolidation of capitalism (after the collapse of state socialism), and transformations in information/communication technologies Is a reflection on the inadequacy of any presumed strict separation of the domestic and international, the local and global *The term was first used in the 19th & 20th centuries 3.Globalisation: *All are true Refers to changes to the experience of of time and space, and greater consciousness of the global condition Refers to entrenched and enduring patterns of worldwide interconnectedness and interaction There is no single, universally agreed definition 4.Globalisation is making the world more unified and homogenous is evenly experienced and felt *challenges the capacity of nation-states to control domestic & international policy All are true 5.'Sceptics' are critical of globalisation discourse and claim *All are true that growing interconnectedness is still essentially between distinct, discrete national economies and societies that because ‘globalisation’ is unevenly experienced the term is largely meaningless for understanding the contemporary world that it is a primarily ideological construction, to justify and legitimise the actions of the mightiest (Western, capitalist) nation states 6.Which is FALSE? Globalists counter: The globalisation thesis emphasises fluid and dynamic interrelationships between the global, regional, national & local requires an understanding of social reality which includes the political, technological & cultural, rather than solely the economic simultaneously brings cooperation & conflict, integration & fragmentation, exclusion & inclusion, convergence & divergence *argues territory and place are irrelevant and meaningless 7.Sceptics argue national culture will remain the dominant way of constructing political & cultural identity because national cultures and institutions remain robust despite flow of mass-market cultural products (i.e. Western) across borders there is no shared, global pool of memories through which people could universally unite new communication systems generate greater awareness of difference, fragmenting cultural life and reinforcing influence of national identity *All are true 8.Which is FALSE? Globalists counter these claims about cultural identity by arguing: National controls over information have become ineffective with ideas flowing across borders, driven by transnational corporations (not countries) Globalisation has brought a new sense of belonging and vulnerability with hybrid/hyphenated identities formed in multiple ways *National cultures are constructed, inevitable and unchangeable Globalisation challenges the capacity of nation states, with new communication technologies altering political and social life 9.Which of the following do Held & McGrew claim the two sides agree on? *All are true There are uneven consequences from recent growth in economic interconnectedness The expansion of international governance challenges old hierarchies and generates new inequalities Transational issues have become increasingly important, calling traditional expectations of the accountability of national governments into question 10.Which is FALSE? The 'sceptics vs globalists' debate demonstrates Differences of interpretation and emphasis, although evidence often differs markedly *There is absolutely no common ground between the two sides There is much to be learned from both sides, e.g. the historical depth of the sceptics case and the focus on transformations in spatial organisation & power of the globalists Long articles take a very long time to read!